


Looking Up At You

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Horny Scully Rights, Missionary, PWP, SMUT!!, Scully's been stretching after her baths, Squirting, liberated scully, smut smut smut, top scully rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: hi!! so I tweeted this headcanon a couple days ago: the first time scully got on top mulder said "it's nice looking up at you for once" then she slapped him.we love sexually liberated scully.and this is the fic <3 no beta, just some very sweet friends who read it over for me
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Looking Up At You

She’s rising and falling above him, her movements smooth and rounded like the easy sway of a rocking chair on perfect ground. He’s guiding his hips up to meet her wave for wave before she comes gliding back down each time.

They’re lukewarm and pearlescent; all flushed cheeks and glistening muscles.

It’s the first time they’ve done it in this position: with her on top.

He likes it because she’s on display: breasts drawn up when she goes to disentangle her hair that's sticky on the back of her neck, the dips in her tummy that flare inwards at her hips. Floating above him side-lit, every curve pronounced, the outline of each symmetrical goosebump across her arms dance over her skin.

Her breath rhythmically synced with her body. She gasps on her way up, her chest following, her tongue wetting her upper lip. Her throaty mewls trail on the way down.

If he’s being honest, he _really_ likes looking up at her. The framing of her looming over him: aphroditic, an image of sexual love and beauty. He didn’t believe in her God but he believed in her.

And if she’s being honest, she loves it, looking down at him. Looking down between them. Feeling down between them; how when she’s vertical she can feel her wetness flooding her core, coating her thighs, dripping down between them.

One hand on his chest, nails digging slightly, wrinkling the hair there, she grinds down onto him. Her hips move on an axel, flexing them forward more, grounding her clit against his pubic bone on each stroke. His hand rests on her waist, the thumb on his other running circles on her thigh.

He can’t help but say, “It’s nice to look up at you for once.”

She rolls her eyes, revealing a hint of a smirk before locking onto his gaze and slapping his face with the back of her hand without breaking stride.

It was a love tap, really.

Leaning forward, she grabs his chin. Her tongue hangs in the air at a point as she glides it over his closed lips before locking hers onto his.

Moving to his cheek, taking his ear between her teeth. Withdrawing from the confined space between his neck and jaw, one vertebrae at a time she straightens her back. Her lips pucker and peel from the salty skin at his temple.

And then he asks her to do it again, his voice low and gravely. Achingly, “Do it again,” he practically moans.

So she does harder, with a flat hand this time.

He whimpers, “Scully, this is gonna be over much sooner than you want if you keep that up.”

Suddenly, he grabs her around the waist and flips them. She squeals as she folds her legs back on her chest, trapped by his elbows, his hands near her face. Straining, every muscle in his arms are hard and protruding under her grip as he pounds into her at an angle so good she swears she sees God.

Her fingers travel from her pearlescent tongue to her clit while the others dig into the back of his neck, holding on. Every moan pulled from her throat, punctuated by his thrusts.

Slapping bodies mixed with the furious crackling harmonized between her fingers and clit makes her eyes roll back. She thinks she’ll lose her voice as it goes hoarse when all she can manage are whimpers, desperate attempts at his name.

“Ahh.. Mul-der.. Fu-ck, baby,” she gets out.

She’s salivating, crying out because _don’t stop, right there_ her entire body warmed over and tingling with the rise of her orgasm. 

When he feels her walls pulse around him, he pulls out, tapping his throbbing, glistening head over her opening, sending her shooting arousal in every direction: dripping down her inner thighs, darkening the sheets. With each throaty exhale it seems her cheeks get pinker, until she opens her eyes and they sparkle, like a glazed surface.

With his hand still working his shaft and her whole face glossed over in relief, her lip trapped between her teeth snapping back in place, he spurts across her stomach and heaving chest. Misfiring to hit her slacked chin which she promptly collects with her tongue after as she watches him swaying over her.

As soon as he finishes she smiles and giggles in a release as he intertwines their fingers together.

At the same time, he snakes down to press kisses against her hip bones and abdomen. Worshipping the pleasure she created underneath her skin there.

Still between her legs, he licks his way up her tummy, across her chest, over her sternum. Collecting their mess on his tongue before he grips her boobs, pushing them together to clasp his lips over each nipple with a deep inhale.

Her hand returns, working slow circles over her bundle of nerves with ease as she grabs his nape. Soft mewls escape from her lips, filling the silence in the room.

He buries his head in her neck - their mess sticking between them. When his lips meet her mouth, hers are already seeking his, tasting him on their tongues.

Then, he quickly retreats back down her body, nipping and biting her inner thighs when he gets there. He licks with the flat of his tongue, collecting the smooth remnants of her climax, to place a deep kiss to her clit.

Bracketing her hips in his arms, he trails his tongue deep along her slit, like he’s eating a ripe watermelon, soaking the sides of his mouth. Her breath quickens, letting out high pitched whimpers; floating between over-stimulation and the waves of euphoria coursing through her.

He sucks her labia in and lets it fall back into place as he pulls away while she collects his cum off her stomach, delicately taking her fingers into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as he watches.

She reaches her hand down to hold his face, he takes her thumb into his mouth as she watches.

Letting his saliva drip down onto her glistening folds, she still grips the side of his face, her fingers splaying across his cheek, stretching his skin so she can see the way his wet lips wrap around her bundle of nerves exposed from under its hood: As if deciding between the physical pleasure coursing through her and the visual of his suppressed smirk further tightening his face watching his mouth make love to her.

He inserts two fingers with his palm facing up - her wetness lewdly squinching in their ears as his entire hand works up and down, rubbing against her g-spot.

“Oh, God,” she moans, her voice cracking. “Mulder, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

She shifts, wiggling herself further into his face. Her heels scrap over the splayed muscles in his back.

He removes his fingers to twist her body onto her side - his face cushioned between her thighs. Holding her higher leg up, she grabs it to spread herself wider. She’s writhing against the sheets, watching him shake his head back and forth, moaning against her, sending vibrations that flood tingles across her body.

She groans and he pulls her further into his face, her swollen folds melding to his nose and chin. As she feels the coil in her abdomen rise from her toes to her cheeks, she screams when she comes again.

She’s learning to take up space. And they’re working on this _thing_ together; she’s reining him in, and he’s setting her free.

Coming down, she licks her lips that have gone dry, smiling down at him through o-shaped exhales. He plants small kisses to her inner thigh, making his way up to her knee, all the way to her calf and heel.

As he moves to get a warm cloth to clean them up with, she swallows to speak. “Good thing I changed the sheets this morning,” Scully laments sarcastically through swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for getting to the end! I've had ~major~ writers block for a couple of months so this is my first attempt at trying to get back into it. 
> 
> i cant explain how much I appreciate you, reader <3


End file.
